Selfless Naivete
by MamaKatie
Summary: When Kirika takes a hit for her team and is knocked unconscious, Shirabe panics.


The scream escaped her before she knew what was happening.

Shirabe's heart raced, faster than it had in quite a while as she was forced to watch the love of her life sing her Climax song, being selfless as usual, all while she was unable to do a thing.

"Kiri-chan!" she screamed, over and over, paralyzed with fear as everything slowed. She could barely make out the screams of her comrades around her, racing out to save Kirika as time slowed. She hunched over, panic overtaking her as the tears began to flow down her face. "Kiri-chan!"

* * *

' _Get a clue! Don't be so naïve!' Chris' words echoed through her mind. Their sharp-tongued senpai always meant well, and both Kirika and Shirabe admired her greatly for all that she had done for them, but this time, the impact of her words stung Kirika deeply, Shirabe knew._

"Kiri-chan…" Shirabe said later, as the two made their way to their home after lunch and training. "Are you sure you're okay?"

They hadn't been paired off as much lately – due to their training being focusing on different synchronizations – and while Shirabe cared deeply for Tsubasa, and trusted Kirika with Hibiki, it left her much less interaction with her girlfriend. But one thing she did notice, in their small passings during training, was that she seemed off.

Kirika had always been great at working with the rest of their team – it was something Shirabe admired, the way Kiri was able to think quickly and change her strategy in the midst of battle – but she was out-of-sync today. It wasn't enough to be noticeable to the rest of the team, and her and Hibiki were still able to complete their session with success, but Shirabe knew.

"Oh? I'm fine Shirabe!" Kirika laughed, tossing a hand behind her head as she smiled. "I guess I was just tired? It's nothing to worry about though! I'm still giving it my all!"

Shirabe frowned, staring at the blonde in silence.

Kirika faltered.

"I guess…there's no hiding anything from you, huh Shirabe?" she chuckled, though her smile wavered, becoming sadder.

She paused, placing a finger to her lip as she thought over her words before continuing. "I just hope that…my naivete doesn't bring anyone else down you know? I was thinking about what Chris-san was saying, and it reminded me of…what happened the other day, when we fought against that Alchemist. It's probably nothing! I'm probably just being silly!"

She laughed but Shirabe only frowned. She knew that Kirika was still holding things in. She always had. It was something she picked up on, back when it was just her, Maria and Kirika against the world. She had always been the cheerful one, and it was so appreciated, but Shirabe also knew that Kirika was holding in so much, so much pain and sorrow from everything she had been through. It had come up before, most notably when she thought she had Fine residing within her, but it needed to be discussed. Preferably when the world stopped being in a crisis.

So instead, she pulled Kirika into a tight embrace, relishing in the squeak of surprise that escaped her girlfriend. "You aren't a burden…and you most certainly don't bring any of us down Kiri-chan…" she whispered. "Don't forget that."

Kirika only smiled wide, face tinted red, and for just a while, the pair were able to forget their troubles, until receieving the call that Kirika needed to go out into the field with Hibiki.

"Be careful!" Shirabe called, receiving only a thumbs out in response, from both her girlfriend and their Gungnir-wielding senpai.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

' _Sure, you bet I'm naïve! But without someone naïve enough to have no worries of their own, who'll shoulder the others' burdens when their suffering?' Kirika's words echoed through the base, as she unleashed her swan song, risking her own death to protect Hibiki and Saint-Germain._

In the long course of things, it felt like her own light was going out, when Kirika's fate was in the dark.

"She used LiNKER to suppress the climax song recoil?" Shirabe finally come to as she heard Elfnein speak.

Of course.

Kirika was always smart in battle – and outside as well, being one of the more observant people Shirabe knew – even if most didn't notice. But it was too early for relief.

She heard shouting as Aoi announced they had safely recovered Kirika and she was going in for treatment. She let out a sigh of relief, looking up and smiling as Chris walked placed a hand on her shoulder.

Time passed – how much, Shirabe didn't know – as they observed the team-up between Hibiki and Saint-Germain, trying to coordinate different attacks to help them, while they were gear-less.

The door opened, and when Kirika walked in, donned in her hospital gown that they all had been forced in at one point or another, Shirabe flew to her, pulling her in a powerful, yet careful hug.

She couldn't stop her grin, as warmth spread throughout herself. Emotions were rampant within her, relief and happiness being the prime ones, and of course, love for Kirika Akatsuki.

And as they turned back to the screen, to see the ever-increasing power levels of Hibiki, she knew it. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"I thought I lost you…you know?" she finally said as they stayed in the medical ward, getting supplies for the upcoming fight to save Hibiki. To say things were tense in the air would be an understatement, but this had to be said.

"Hmm?" Kirika paused at what she was doing, taking a step back to look at Shirabe, giving her her full attention. "Back there? I'm sorry, if I could have communicated what I was doing, I would have. Heat of the moment, and everything, you know?"

She laughed, though it was shaky at best. Shirabe knew that the emotional impact of that moment still affected Kirika the most, and it made sense, as the memory was still fresh in everyone's mind.

She sighed, grabbing Kirika's hand, smiling at how easily their hands fit together. "Don't be. I'm…just glad you're alright. I'm not sure what I would've done if—"

"Don't." Kirika interrupted, squeezing her hand. "We don't have to talk about 'what-ifs'. I'm here, and that's what matters, isn't it? Besides, right now, I'm okay. We need to focus on saving Hibiki-san!"

Shirabe nodded, before pulling her blonde partner in for a quick kiss. "Just…you're so selfless, and _much_ less naïve than you get credit for. You're my precious Kiri-chan, so next time…let me help shoulder your burdens as well, okay?"

Kirika blushed in response. "Shirabe…"

"Come on," Shirabe laughed, pulling the two out of the room. "We're not done yet. We still need to save Hibiki-san."

As she heard Kirika laugh, her energy restored, Shirabe knew that after everything, things would finally be alright.

Her light was back, Kirika was fine, and everything would be okay.


End file.
